Letters to Mom
by Storyfairy10
Summary: Queen Goodfey has time to read the letters that Arkayna (and later Zarya) wrote to her when she was a statue. Rated K plus just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Note: I do not own Mysticons.**

Queen Goodfey was giving Zarya a tour of the castle. Sure, it seems like she was there before, but she thought it would be best to formally show her daughter around.

Once she got to the throne room, however, there was a bit of a surprise. "What is that?" Queen Goodfey asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

Scrolls were in a pile in the middle of the floor. It was unacceptable. The throne room was for official business, and they didn't keep it clean and professional.

"They're letters Arkayna wrote for you while you were a statue," Zarya said. "And there's some that I wrote after I found out I'm your daughter."

"Oh," Queen Goodfey said. She immediately felt guilty for the way she acted. She should realized what they were.

"She said she likes to think you could still hear her," Zarya said. With that, she yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Queen Goodfey said. "It's been a long day."

"O.K," Zarya said. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Zarya."

Queen Goodfey watched as Zarya left, and then grabbed the letters. She didn't want to tell Zarya this, but she couldn't hear anything as a statue. However, that didn't mean that she couldn't read the letters now.

Luckily, she noticed that Arkayna still puts dates on her letters, and arranged them in chronological order. There were a few letters in messier writing that didn't have dates on them, which she guessed was Zarya's. She made sure to carefully put the letters without dates beside the ones they were initially beside in the pile.

Now, she thought. Let's see what adventures my daughters and their friends had as mysticons.

 **Note: The first half of the chapter will be the letter. There will be a break, and the second half will be the Queen's thoughts. I won't do every episode, but feel free to request episodes if they're not on the list. They will be Arkayna's letters, unless otherwise listed.**

 **Episodes I plan on doing.**

 **Sisters in Arms.**

 **Lost and Found**

 **A Walk in the Park.**

 **The Dome**

 **The Prophecy Unleased**

 **Three Mysticons and a Baby**

 **The Dragon's Rage**

 **Save the Date**

 **Happily never After**

 **The Foz who saved Lotus Night (Zarya)**

 **The Princess and the Pirate (Zarya)**


	2. Sisters in Arms

Hi, Mom,

You'll never believe this, but I'm a Mysticon. I was named Mysticon Dragon Mage. Wasn't that your favourite? To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm ready. How will I be able to save the realm if I couldn't even save you?

I'm not sure about the other Mysticons. Em is Mysticon Knight, so that's good. If I'm going into this, I at least want my best friend there. I'm not looking forward to the other Mysticons though. They're thieves from the Undercity. How am I supposed to trust them? Mysticon Ranger is a girl named Zarya. She seems to be the worst of the two. Piper, the girl who became Mysticon Striker, seems a little better. She wasn't rude when Malvaron, an astromancer, convinced us to work together. She's very…energetic though. I'm not sure if she'd be able to help save the realm. She's so immature! I don't want to spend my time babysitting her.

And Gawayne is going to be king. Can you believe that? He's so full of himself. It's completely unfair.

I am so, so sorry I couldn't save you. I wish I could be the daughter you deserve. I promise that if I find a way to undo Dreadbane's spell, I will be the daughter you want me to be. And I promise to protect the Dragon Disk.

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey frowned slightly when she read the first paragraph. It wasn't her fault that Dreadbane came, and she didn't blame Arkayna for what happened. She told herself to just continue reading. Maybe it was just her being nervous. After all, becoming the leader of a group of legendary heroes is hard enough, and she had to right after seeing her and Darius turned to bone.

She couldn't help but smile when Arkayna described the other mysticons. If only she knew how close she would become to Piper and Zarya, and that Piper would prove to be a strong Mysticon. But what made Zarya into a thief? She trusted her daughter, and knew that she wouldn't steal just because she could. Was she forced to steal to survive in the Undercity? She made a mental note to talk to Zarya about it.

She had to admit, she agreed with Arkayna's thoughts about Gawayne. If only it didn't go by age.

The last paragraph hit Queen Goodfey hard. Did she really blame herself for what happened? And maybe she was too hard on Arkayna. After all, Arkayna was pretty much like she was when she was her daughter's age.

"I have to talk to her about it," Queen Goodfey told herself. She had to make sure that her daughter knows that she loves her, and that she's glad she turned out the way she did.


	3. Lost and Found

Hi, Mom,

These past two days weren't exactly the best. We ended up losing the Dragon Disk and a piece of the codex. Still, it could have been worse, and I promise to get the codex piece and the Dragon Disk back.

Let me start at the beginning. Zarya had a party on the balcony with some sky pirates called the Pink Skulls, including her childhood friend, Kitty, and Kitty's brother, Kasey. It turns out that Zarya was part of the Pink Skulls before living in the undercity. Piper and I were suspicious of the Pink Skulls (Em was falling in love with Kasey) and took a copy of the ship's logs. But Zarya saw what we were doing and, angry at us for not trusting Kitty, destroyed the copy and left to join the Pink Skulls. It turns out that we were right, and they were actually planning on stealing the dragon disk (which they did). I said some things to Zarya that I wish I could take back, and we left her in the sandstorm. I can't believe we did that.

Zarya did come back fine, though. I planned to talk to her about it the next morning, but she left in the middle of the night.

We planned to ambush Dreadbane while he used the Dragon Disk to unlock the next codex piece while Malvaron looked for Zarya, but a Diamondback Cave Crawler complicated the plan by eating the codex piece. Dreadbane managed to get it. Zarya came back, but the cave crawler ate Piper before jumping into a lava pit. I'm just glad she survived.

I know that I should be more upset about what we lost, but I'm not. We almost lost two members of the team. One almost died (I'm still not sure how she escaped), and one was in the forest of Brynn (All Zarya or Malvaron told me was a long story involving angry mushrooms and an exploding toy). The fact that the team's back together means more to me. We can, and will, get the Dragon Disk and Codex piece back.

I'm just glad the team's back, though I'm not looking forward to facing Nova Terron and the other astromancers. They're going to be so mad.

Arkayna

P.S. If you ever end up in a cave, be careful what you touch. I thought I found beautiful gems, but it was actually a casting (and trust me, you do not want to know what that is).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey couldn't believe what she read. Saying that those weren't exactly the best days was an understatement. Still, assuming where the letter was, she guessed that they were new to being mysticons, so she couldn't expect perfection. And she learned that they got the Dragon Disk and the codex piece back, like Arkayna promised.

She had to agree with Arkayna. The team being together was more important. She hoped that the astromancers understood, but they did have a reputation for being strict. Still, they seemed to be on good terms when she was revived, so it couldn't have been too bad.

She was surprised to know that Zarya was a Sky pirate. There was so much of her daughter that she didn't know. Was she forced into being a sky pirate? But then why would she consider Kitty, the leader, an old friend? Was Kitty responsible for her being a Sky Pirate, or was Kitty forced into it but didn't find a way out, unlike Zarya?

She couldn't help but smile when she read about the casting. She did know what a casting was, and had a feeling that Arkayna learned what a casting was the hard way.

 **Note: I will also be doing one for the episode "Mutiny Most Fowl". Feel free to request any other episodes.**


	4. A Walk in the Park

Hi, Mom,

Today was a rough day. We almost lost Zarya.

It's hard to understand what happened. It seemed like a completely normal mission at the start. Piper, Zarya, and I were holding Tazma and Dreadbane off while Em was getting her piece of the Codex, thanks to a replica we made that works just like the real thing. Em got it, but then when she went to check on Zarya, who fell onto a roof (luckily she seemed unhurt then), Tazma put a life drain spell on her. We had to go Centaur Park to find Malvaron's Auntie Yaga, who could undo the spell.

That didn't go exactly as planned, though. Something was making the trees and bushes move (Em later told me that it was wood sprites), and Piper, Malvaron and I were separated from Em and Zarya. And then Piper got distracted by the flowers and accidently released Love's breath pollen, and Malvaron and I breathed it in. I don't remember much of what happened, to be honest, but the next thing I remember was that holding Malvaron, and Piper said that I was about to marry him. I'm glad Piper got rid of the pollen. I'm not ready to be married, and we had to save Zarya! Though I guess if that had to happen, Malvaron wouldn't be the worst guy. To be honest, I kind of like him.

Where was I again? Oh right! So anyway, we found Em and Zarya. Em was fighting Auntie Yaga, and Zarya was unconscious. It turns out that Tazma told Aunt Yaga that Em and Zarya were thieves. Which is kind of funny, considering that Zarya was a thief, and I could never imagine Em stealing something. Luckily, Malvaron told Aunt Yaga what really happened, and she undid the spell.

I can't believe this happened though. What if we couldn't save Zarya in time? I don't want to admit it, but it's possible that one of us…doesn't survive a mission. Being a mysticon is dangerous. But I don't want that to happen. Piper, Em, and Zarya aren't just fellow mysticons. They're my best friends!

I wish you weren't turned to bone. I really need you here to tell me that everything will be alright.

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears formed in Queen Goodfey's eyes as she read the letter. It wasn't fair that her daughters had to be mysticons! One almost died, and the other had to deal with it.

Still, she wondered if it was bad that her daughters were mysticons. Arkayna and Zarya seemed happy as Mysticons. But wasn't it her job to keep her daughters safe?

She sighed. The Dragon Disk chose them, so it had to sense that they were ready. She would make sure to keep an eye on them, though, and tell Emerald and Piper to call her if anything happened to her daughters.

With everything going on, she almost missed the fact that Arkayna said that she liked a boy. Was Malvaron the boy that Arkayna almost kissed after they defeated the Spectral Hand? The letters did make him seem like a good person. Maybe she could slowly ease up on Arkayna dating him.

 **Note: It has come to my attention that I have made an error in my list of episodes. I have put "The Dome" as an episode, but the parents would be in the ocean at that time. Because of this, I will include the events of "Clash of the Tridents" in the chapter, as well as doing my best to ensure that there are no other conflicts with the episodes I've chosen.**


	5. Skies of Fire

**Note: This is from the episode "Skies of Fire". The episodes "All Hail Necrafa", "The Dome", and "Clash of the Tridents" will be next.**

Hi, Mom,

Today went fairly well for a mission, considering how quickly an ordinary night turned into one. The fact that it was foz season made it a little more…interesting to.

Dreadbane and Tazma planned to get use meteors to attack the city unless we gave him the rest of the codex pieces. Of course, we couldn't do that, so we had to sneak in ourselves. We didn't know where his liar is, so we were forced to trust the Pink Skulls. It wasn't easy, but Zarya managed to convince Kitty to help.

It turns out that they did decide to help, and I think we have new allies. Kitty and the Pink Skulls helped us sneak into the lair and escape. And Kitty did take the Dragon Disk from Dreadbane and gave it back to us.

I'm glad that the Pink Skulls are now our allies. Zarya seems close to them, especially Kitty. Zarya told me that Kitty stayed to protect her when their village was raided and she was captured. I can't imagine what they've been through together. It's no wonder why Zarya was determined to save Kitty when Dreadbane took her prisoner. I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on Zarya when she trusted Kitty before.

The Dragon Disk wasn't the only thing we got. Zarya got her piece of the codex! Now, all the pieces are right where they belong.

There's something I need to tell you. Necrafa is alive, and Dreadbane's trying to bring her back. I'm not sure if I should tell the others. I don't want them to be as freaked out as I am. But if there's even the possibility of the Queen of the Undead coming back, I should warn them.

Maybe I'm freaking out over nothing. My guess is that he needed the codex pieces, and we have all of them now. We just need to make sure that Dreadbane doesn't get his hands on them again.

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey couldn't believe it. They had to trust the Pink Skulls? They were the same people who attacked the Mysticons! Still, it seemed to work out for them. Maybe they can be trusted. But if she finds out that the Pink Skulls betrayed the mysticons, she would send all of them to the royal dungeon.

She smiled when she learned that they got the Dragon Disk back. She knew that Arkayna and the Mysticons could get it back. She didn't think that Arkayna predicted how they would get the Dragon Disk back. And she was glad that Zarya got her piece of the codex. Mind you, she knew that her daughter did have it, so she'd have had to get it sometime.

She couldn't believe what Zarya had been through. She was captured when her village was raided? No kid should have to go through that. She understood why Nova Terron separated Zarya from her, but anger filled her. If he hadn't separated them, Zarya would have had a nice life in the palace, where she would have been safe. She sighed, knowing that nothing could be done about it now. Even if she could go back in time and stop it, she knew better. If she changed that part of Zarya's past, who knows what would happen in the present?

Her eyes widened when she read about Necrafa. It couldn't be. The Queen of the Undead couldn't come back. She hoped that Arkayna did mention it. She seemed shaken up by it, and the support of her friends would help her.


	6. Clash of the Tridents

**Note: This chapter will take place after "Clash of the Tridents", but will include "All Hail Necrafa" and "The Dome" to.**

Hi, Mom,

I am so sorry that we lost you in the ocean. I'm just glad we got you and Dad back.

There's so much that happened. After I had to stop the spell to free you, Kymra stole the codex. I bet she gave it to Dreadbane, and he was the one who freed Necrafa. I should have been more careful!

We held Necrafa off, but I know that she'll be back. Still, I know that we can handle it. We did once, and in time, we'll find a way to get rid of her permanently.

I don't think we're on the Astromancers' good side, though. We had to shut down a dome that they built to protect the city, since Necrafa got in and was about to use it to turn everyone into undead specters. And considering the fact that we already defied them by using the codex pieces to free you, they wouldn't exactly listen to us. Malvaron and Doug are the only Astromancers who are on our side.

I'm glad Kitty and the Pink Skulls are on our side to. They helped us escape from the astromancers, get to the Crystal Archipelago (where we were about to destroy the codex after freeing you), and defeat Necrafa.

You know, I had a vision of you. When I was more focused on finding you instead of saving Drake City, you told me that I knew what I had to do. Did you somehow send the vision to me? If so, thank you.

These past few days haven't been entirely bad, though. We gained some new allies. While looking for you in the ocean, we met a mermaid named Queen Truefin and her daughter, Kelpie. They're part of the Order of the Silver Trident. I admit it wasn't a smooth first meeting, but we soon became friends. Em was even made a member of the Order of the Silver Trident.

I promise, I won't give up hope. I will find a way to turn you back to normal, and we will be together again. I just hope I'm making you proud.

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey read the letter. She remembered being partially revived before Arkayna had to stop the spell. She remembered how much it broke her heart to see her teenage daughter choose between her and saving the realm.

She had no clue that Necrafa came back. She guessed that the mysticons did defeat her. Necrafa would have definitely been there if not. She remembered them saying something about destroying the mask the next day.

She didn't know what to think of the astromancers. Sure, the realm was more important, but didn't Nova Terron realize that the mysticons were teenagers? And depending whether or not Nova Terron knew who the mysticons really were, he should have gone easy on them. And he might have, considering that they seemed on good terms. Mind you, there were still more letters to go, and with each letter came some surprising news. Maybe the relationship was rough, but improved later.

She was happy that they had new allies. She really should try to reach out to Queen Trufin more. Relations between other kingdoms are important, and there weren't many talks between the two kingdoms. And seeing that the Pink Skulls did help with the problems that came up, she began to trust them a little more. She still wondered if any of the other letters would reveal a betrayal, though.

Her eyes fell on the lines "I just hope I'm making you proud". She hoped that now, both Arkayna and Zarya knew how proud she was of them.


	7. Mutiny Most Fowl

Hi, Mom,

I should be used to unexpected events. I didn't expect you to be turned to bone, I didn't expect to be a mysticon, and I didn't expect that Zarya and Piper, who were thieves in the Undercity, would become my best friends. But I'm still taken by surprise, especially since it reveals what one of my friends, Zarya, been though as a kid.

Let me start at the beginning. Em was on a date with Kasey, and Zarya, Piper, and I were just relaxing at our stronghold. While we were playing video games, Em rushed in, telling us that someone with a bird head captured Kasey and was looking for Zarya and Kitty. Zarya seemed terrified, which worried me. She was never like that! Zarya told us that his name was Captain Kaos, and he captured her, Kitty, and Kasey when they were kids and forced them to be sky pirates until they escaped.

We couldn't let them get away with kidnapping Kasey, and we had to warn the other Pink Skulls. They seemed to know that Kaos was coming ahead of time, but they were all still hypnotized and captured. We thought that Zarya was to, but it turns out that she was faking it in order to break the Pink Skulls free. I can't believe she'd do something so reckless! Still, it did work, as she managed to snap the others out of their trance so they could escape.

Piper, Em, and I managed to fly the star ship, and pick them up so they could escape the island. Some strange tentacle-like creature tried to take everyone's souls, but we escaped. Kaos didn't though.

I'm glad we defeated Kaos once and for all. Never again will he go after Zarya or the Pink Skulls. Still, I can't believe that Zarya been though that. When I was around that age, I thought that I had it rough for having a new stepbrother who was so annoying. Now, I found out that another girl was forced to become a sky pirate by the same person who raided their village?

This makes me wonder about Piper to. She was in the Undercity, so I have a feeling something awful happened in her childhood to. I'm not sure if she wants to talk about it though, so I don't want to ask. How come Em and I had a nice childhood, but Piper and Zarya didn't?

If I ever rule, I will help children in the Undercity. There's probably children and teenagers like Piper and Zarya who been through awful things.

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears formed in Queen Goodfey's eyes as she read the letter. Zarya's been through all that? She already knew from previous letters that she had been a sky pirate and that her village got raided, but didn't know that the two were connected. And how it was connected was the worst way she could imagine. She wished that Nova Terron didn't take Zarya away. Her daughter wouldn't be captured and have her village be raided.

She felt sorrow when she read about Arkayna's thoughts on Piper. The young elf seemed so happy that Queen Goodfey assumed that her life was happy, and that she just happened to befriend Zarya.

She smiled when she read the last paragraph of the letter. It was just like Arkayna to want to make it right. Of course, now that Arkayna showed what some people in the Undercity went through, she wouldn't have to wait for her chance to rule for things to change. As Queen, she would improve the lives of those, especially children and teenagers, who live in the Undercity. And since Zarya lived there, she would ask for her help in creating a plan to do so.

 **Note: I know that Arkayna never showed that she was thinking about Piper's past, but since I wish there was more interaction within the two in the show, I decided to add it. I also think it adds to the story.**


	8. The Prophecy Unleashed

Hi, Mom,

I have something to tell you. You have another daughter.

Nova Terron was ordered to separate me and my sister because of a prophecy that predicted doom if the "twin stars unite". He was ordered to send my sister to the astral plane, but instead, he sent her to an orphanage. He did a spell so you forgot all about her.

I wish I could tell you more about her, but I honestly don't know too much about her. All I know is that she's my twin and was sent to an orphanage.

I can't believe that I have a sister. After all these years, how am I supposed to find her? I'm not sure if she was adopted, and if so, who adopted her, or exactly what orphanage she was sent to. And what am I going to say to her when I meet her? I can't exactly say "Hi, my name's Arkayna, and we're twins". That would be really weird. Plus, I don't know her life. Maybe she's happy where she is, and she'll feel like my arrival is taken away the life she knows and likes?

I wonder what my twin is like. Maybe she's organized and (admittedly) stubborn like I am. Or maybe she's the complete opposite of me. I mean, Em's brothers are twins and they act very similar, but that doesn't mean that all twins act like that, do they?

I promise to find her, no matter where she is in the realm. The other mysticons said that they'd help me find my sister. I don't know what I'd do without them.

And I let Nova Terron know my real identity (we decided to keep our identities a secret from the other astromancers). After he separated me and my sister, he asked why I took the news so personally. I had to tell him. He seemed to understand.

I have to admit, I did lose my composure when Nova Terron told me the truth. I know you expect me to be calm and composed, but I couldn't believe he separated us. We did sort it out, though. After all, he did what he was told to do to protect the realm, and he did find a way to separate us that was better than what Alpha Galaga (who ordered him to separate us) wanted. Still, I can't believe this had to happen!

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the information about the separation, Queen Goodfey couldn't help but smile as she read the letter. All the speculation about what her twin sisters like, and she already knew all about her. The whole idea of Arkayna and her sister being separated was kind of funny to, as they were so close. If only Arkayna knew that Zarya was her sister then.

She kind of wished that Akrayna knew that Zarya was the twin. Even if Nova Terron knew Arkayna's identity, as long as Zarya didn't reveal who she was to Nova Terron, they would still be able to spend time together. Then again, they would be in danger. Besides, she didn't know how Arkayna learned that Zarya was the twin, so maybe they did talk in secret after finding out.

She could see Arkayna losing her composure. There were times it slipped, especially around Gawayne. She couldn't exactly blame her daughter either. If she were there, then she would have probably reacted with anger as well. She blamed Nova Terron for what happened, and imagined that it would have been worse if she was there, especially seeing how upset and angry Arkayna was.


	9. Three Mysticons and a Baby

**Note: I am adding "The Lost Sceptre" to the list. However, as I don't imagine Zarya would talk about what happened in the episode, I am planning something a little different then focusing on the specific episodes. Also, I know that it wasn't shown whether or not Queen Goodfey knows about Proxima, but I decided to say that she found out.**

Hi, Mom,

I found out who my twin sister and your other daughter is. It's Proxima Starfall, an Astromancer.

To be honest, I don't know how I feel about her being my twin. We didn't exactly start off on the right foot. She was one of the astromancers we had to rebel against when trying to turn you back to normal, and we didn't exactly get along when looking for the dragon so the prophecy doesn't come true. Still, Zarya did point out how similar we are, which I have to agree with. We do act similar, though I think she's a little more uptight then I am. Maybe twins do act the same after all. Or maybe it's just a coincidence that Proxima and I are similar, and so are Em's twin brothers. And I suppose that Nova Terron isn't so bad, but he tried to stop me from turning you back to normal to, so maybe Proxima isn't so bad either.

It's not like I can talk to Proxima anyway. Because of the prophecy, and the fact that Necrafa has the dragon's egg, Proxima and I are supposed to stay away from each other. I can't believe it. Even though we got off on the wrong foot, we should try to know each other if we're sisters. Still, it's for the good of the realm. It's not like I'll put the realm at risk for my own selfish reasons.

Besides, this can't be permanent. One day, we'll defeat Necrafa so Proxima and I can get to know each other. And we'll find a way to turn you and Darius back to normal, so we can be a family. Until then, I'll do what the Astromancers say and stay away from Proxima.

I wish you weren't turned to bone, Mom. Life has been so complicated and confusing lately. I know I have my friends, but I wish you could tell me how to deal with everything.

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey wasn't surprised at the letter. After she got her memories back, Nova Terron told her about Proxima being used as a decoy. She was kind of glad she did to, because she didn't know why Proxima was tense around her. She heard that Proxima was the new star mistress, and she did promise Proxima that she'd be there if she needed anything. Still, she didn't know how she felt about Mrs. Sparklebottom lying about her daughter's identity.

She doubted that Arkayna would avoid Proxima. She knew that her daughter was stubborn, and if she wanted something, she'd go for it. She knew that it would be a good trait as Queen, but she remembered how impulsive she could be as a teenager, and knew that it could lead to some problems. Still, she trusted Arkayna to make her own decisions.

As she thought about it, she didn't know what she would do if she were in Arkayna's position. She knew the responsible choice was to avoid Proxima in order to prevent the prophecy. But if she had a long-lost sister, she would have probably spent time with her to.

Her heart broke as she read the last paragraph. Arkayna was going through so much in her life. She wished that she could have been able to talk to her.


	10. The Dragon's Rage

Hi, Mom,

I was wrong about who your other daughter is. It's Zarya, not Proxima.

Apparently, Mrs. Sparklebottom used Proxima as a decoy so that the true twin still stays hidden. How could she do that? I suppose she was protecting Zarya's identity, but she completely messed with Proxima's life by doing that!

It's also strange to think of how close I was to my sister this whole time. Even when I found out I had a twin sister, I didn't expect any of the other Mysticons to be my twin. And plus, Zarya and I look nothing alike. Then again, I don't look that similar to Proxima, either.

I feel so bad for Proxima. She seemed so heartbroken after learning that she wasn't my twin, and I completely get why. I still consider her a sister, but she probably feels like her family was taken away from her. And she's been though a lot that wouldn't have happened if I knew that she wasn't my twin. She spent a day attached to me (long story), had to go to a different realm called Earth, and was kidnapped by Necrafa. I hope that her family is out there somewhere, and that she finds them soon.

I'm glad that Zarya is my twin, though. Although we have our differences, we get along well now.

And, as usual, we learned that we were twins the hard way. We accidently unleashed the spectral dragon. Luckily, we managed to stop it and Necrafa using rings Zarya and I learned about in a vision. There are some days where I feel that we're doing fairly well at being Mysticons. Then again, we were responsible for allowing Dreadbane to revive Necrafa, so…

I hope we free you from Dreadbane's spell soon, so you can meet Zarya. I know that I complained about her when we first met, but I love her now, and I'm sure that you will as well.

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey was glad that Arkayna wrote the letter. It did help explain why they thought that Proxima was the twin.

She didn't know how she felt about Mrs. Sparklebottom's plan. On one hand, it was in place to protect her daughter. On the other hand, her plan had an impact on an innocent girl's life.

She read the paragraph about the problems that Proxima has been through again. She heard tales of different realms, but not one called Earth. She hoped that it was a nice place. And how did she end up being attached to Arkayna? Arkayna did say it was a long story, and from raising teenagers, she assumed that "a long story" meant "I really don't want to explain it". She considered asking Zarya if she knew, but decided against it. She'd have to mention that she read it in the letter, and she knew that Arkayna meant for the letters to be between her and her mom, with no one else reading it.

She couldn't believe that they stopped Necrafa and the Spectral dragon. They were truly impressive Mysticons. And she couldn't blame them too much for allowing Dreadbane to revive Necrafa, considering that they were trying to revive her and her husband.

She smiled when she read the last paragraph. She did love Zarya, and was glad that Arkayna knew she would.


	11. Save the Date

Hi, Mom,

I have something to tell you. I went on my first date tonight! Whether or not you'd call it a good date or not depends on whether it's how you feel about the other person, or how smoothly the date goes.

It was with Malvaron. He's so confident and helpful, and he has always been there for me and the other mysticons. He even defined the astromancers so he can help us save you.

I admit that it's my fault that the date didn't go smoothly. I was so nervous that I made a potion that would make me sound wittier. I must have made a mistake (probably when Zarya was trying to stop me from making the potion, and I poured something in without making sure it was the right ingredient) that I ended up accidently creating this weird blob creature named Oozie Q. She wanted to marry Malvaron and then eat him so that they can be together forever. I also brought cue cards with me so I know what to say, but that didn't cause any problems.

Even with that major mistake, Malvaron still didn't hold it against me. We agreed to be a couple, and even have our first kiss. He's the best. I'm pretty sure that you would approve of him if-I mean when-you meet him.

It turns out that he was nervous about the date to. He had the same cue cards as I did, just in case he didn't know what to say. We actually had at least one of the same cue cards. Though I have no idea why we put "explody" on the list of options for describing the day. I'm fairly sure that if it were an explody day, we wouldn't have to worry about what to say.

Neither one of us wanted to admit that it was a date, though. I have no idea why. I mean, it's not like dating is against Mysticon rules or anything. And everyone seemed to know it was a date.

Was dating this hard when you were a teenager? I mean, you didn't have spellpads to look up recipes, but there were magazines that you could have gotten the recipes from.

I feel kind of silly telling you about how I messed up my first date. I bet you never made a fool of yourself while dating anyone.

I really wish you were here, Mom. I'd want to talk to you about this in person. And maybe you would be able to help me get ready, so I wouldn't need the potion in the first place.

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey had mixed feelings about the letter. One the surface, it was so light-hearted. After everything Arkayna had experienced, it was nice to read about Arkayna just having a day as a normal teenager.

The last paragraph summed up the other side of her feelings perfectly. It was Arkayna's first boyfriend and first date, and she should have been there. During the time she was turned to bone, Arkayna was growing up without her.

She thought about how Malvaron and Arkayna almost kissed when they defeated the spectral hand. She knew she was a little stern, but maybe she should let Arkayna and Malvaron date. After all, Malvaron did sound like a good person, and Queen Goodfey knew that there were worse people that Arkayna could be dating.

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh when Arkayna wondered about dating when she was a teenager, and saying that her mom wouldn't have done anything embarrassing. She had a few embarrassing first date stories. She just never told Arkayna. Arkayna seemed to have accepted her mistake, so maybe she'd keep her embarrassing dating stories to herself, at least for a little while.


	12. The Lost Sceptre

**Note: This letter will be slightly different than most. Instead of being focused on the episode, this letter will be what I imagine Zarya's first letter would be like.**

Hi, Mom,

It's me, the daughter you never knew you had. I can't wait to meet you.

I'm not sure how much Arkayna told you about me in her letters, but I decided to tell you a bit about myself anyway. My name is Zarya Moonwolf, and I'm fifteen years old (though if Arkayna mentioned that we're twins, that kind of goes without saying).

I was a sky pirate as a child. I'm really hoping you're not as judgmental about sky pirates as Arkayna was, because my old pirate crew, the Pink Skulls, is awesome. They even helped us out a couple of times during quests. I don't want to talk about how I became a sky pirate in the first place, so please don't ask.

I soon realized that being a sky pirate wasn't what I wanted. One of our treasure hunts led us to the Undercity, and something about it felt like home. It was a hard decision to leave the Pink Skulls, but I felt like it was something I had to do. And I think I made a good decision, because I found a pet foz named Choko. I met a girl to, an elf that I gave the nickname "Piper" to. I promised to take care of her, and she became like a little sister to me.

Years later, Piper and I became mysticons with Arkayna and Em. I became Mysticon Ranger. Me and Arkayna didn't get along at first, but we ended up becoming really close. It was still a surprise when we found out that I was her long-lost sister.

Wow, I did not expect to tell you that much about my past. I guess once you start writing, it's hard to stop.

I guess I should tell you some things about myself now, not just about my past. I've never been one for anything royal or girly, so I'm not entirely show how I'll handle being a princess. I'll try, though. And spending time with Arkayna made me realize that royalty isn't just being focused on wealth and appearance. And I'm proud of my past, though I still think something should be done to help the kids in the Undercity.

I promise to find a way to bring you back. I can't wait to talk to you in person.

Zarya

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey smiled at the letter. Arkayna did talk about Zarya a lot in her letters, but she was glad to have Zarya talk about herself.

She had to admit that she did have the same views towards sky pirates as Arkayna had at first. But she realized her mistake after reading about everything the Pink Skulls did for them. She wished that Zarya would be comfortable telling her what happened with Captain Kaos, but she understood. She may be her mom, but she was also a stranger to her.

She didn't realize how close Zarya was to Piper. If the mysticons ever decided to not live in their stronghold anymore, she told herself that she would let Piper live in the castle with them. Besides, Piper seemed so young, and while she was a strong mysticon, she couldn't force her into the world without a parental figure.

She didn't realize that Choko was initially Zarya's pet. All of the mysticons treated Choko as a pet, so it was hard to guess who found him first, or if they found him together. After all, even though neither Arkayna nor Emerald had a pet before Dreadbane came, it was possible that they got one after. She made a mental note to allow Choko in the castle as well.

She was glad that Zarya told her how she felt about her past, as well as being a princess. She promised herself that she would help her daughter balance being a princess and staying true to herself. And she already picked Zarya's first responsibility as a princess. She would ask Zarya to help her figure out a way to help the children and teenagers in the undercity.


	13. Happily Never After

**Note: I realized I forgot to add the episode "Happily Never After", even though it was part of my original plan, so I'm adding it now. It is in Arkayna's POV.**

Hi, Mom,

I thought that when we saw Proxima throw Necrafa's mask into the abyss, everything would be fine. It turns out that I was very wrong. Proxima didn't throw the mask into the abyss, and it took over her mind.

It started like any normal day. Piper found a horror story while she was shopping, so we decided to read it. Malvaron came and told us that Proxima had Necrafa's mask and that she turned all of the other astromancers into mindless specromancers. We realized that she was going to the library of the Eternal Equinox to get Starfire Ink so she can make a new codex. We knew that we had to go and stop her. I was sure that if I could just talk to her, I could reason with her.

At the library, Mr. Snellson, the enforcer of the library, trapped all of us in a story for breaking his rules. It became a race to get to the bookmark so that we could escape before Proxima did, since once she was out, she would be able to get the starfire ink. The race was difficult, considering that we couldn't use our powers. Proxima got out first, and took the bookmark out of the book. I thought we were trapped, but Piper still had the book worm we found in the stronghold and we managed to use the hole it ate to let Mr. Snellson escape, and he freed us from the book. However, Proxima then caused a fire in the library, and escaped while we put it out.

I can't believe we lost Proxima to the darkness. Was there something I could have done? I tried to let her know that I still saw her as a sister, and it's not like I meant to make her think we were related. I was just as surprised as she was when I found out that she wasn't my sister.

Why did Ms. Sparklebottom have to lie about my twin sister's identity? I know she wanted to protect her, but she made everything worse. She completely messed with Proxima's life, and the spectral dragon may not have been released if I knew that Zarya was the twin. And since Zarya could keep her secret identity as Mysticon Ranger, we could still see each other.

I know that you'd want to know about this sooner, and that this letter is a little late (this incident happened a few days ago). I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to sort out my feelings about it. There's just so much to work through.

This is too much. I mean, it was easy to fight against Dreadbane and Necrafa, but I don't want to fight against someone I considered a sister.

Arkayna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey felt sorry for both her daughter and Proxima. They are so young, and they were both put in such an awful position. Proxima thought that she found her family, only to have it taken away. This led her on a dark path, forcing the mysticons to face off against her.

She knew that Proxima, Arkayna, and Zarya planned to go to Mrs. Sparklebottom's sanctuary the next day to get answers. She told Arkayna to let her know how it turned out. Mrs. Sparklebottom only had one chance to make it right, or else she would go to the sanctuary.

The thought of Zarya being able to disguise herself as Mysticon Ranger was interesting. Would the secret identity protect her, or would Zarya be in danger even with her disguise? She knew that it would fool the astromancers, though. No one seemed to know who the mysticons really were, so the disguise would allow them to talk without the astromancers separating them.


	14. The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night

**Note: Sorry for the late update. I had family over for Christmas, and got distracted by other projects.**

Hi, Mom,

Happy Lotus Night. I wish you were here to celebrate it with us. Even though there was a zombie apocalypse, it was still a good Lotus Night.

It started off as a normal Lotus Night, other than the fact that it was my first Lotus Night as Arkayna's sister. I couldn't figure out what to get Arkayna, so Em helped me make something called "the conditioner of the gods". I didn't mind getting most of the ingredients, but the hair from a centaur wasn't exactly my favourite ingredient to get. I had a bad experience with centaurs before, and I really wasn't looking forward to getting hit by their daggers. Still, it was better than last time, and I had to get the perfect gift for Arkayna.

But then, zombies invaded Drake City. From what Choko told us, Deeva (the vexicons' pet) made zombie dust to get revenge on Mallory, but there was an accident and it infected the entire city.

We had a plan to create an antidote to put in the fireworks. I was sure we had it under control, but Tazma, an evil mage that we're keeping as prisoner, got out of her snow globe and was zombified. We all got zombified, but Choko managed to get the antidote into the fireworks. I am so glad that I have him. He's the best pet a girl can have, especially a girl who goes on quests.

You know, this whole thing made me think about the true meaning of Lotus Night. I spent all my time looking for the perfect gift for Arkayna, but I had use one of the ingredients for the antidote. It turns out that Arkayna's gift to me got destroyed, and I didn't care. It was a perfect Lotus Night, just because I was spending it with people I care about. Besides, I noticed that Arkayna and Piper were riding on a mage board, which I'm guessing was my gift, so the fact that they had it as a way to escape means more to me than having it as a present. I think the others learned that to. Piper is always excited to open presents on Lotus Night, and tonight, she didn't seem to care.

I wish I could have spent it with you. This Lotus Night was weird, but it turned out perfect.

Zarya

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey couldn't help but smile when she read the letter. Out of all the sad letters she has read, this seemed like a pretty fun adventure.

She noticed that Zarya didn't go into details about her bad experience with centaurs. She wished that Zarya wrote more about it. She made a mental note to ask her daughter about it. She didn't think it would be easy, though. She had a feeling that Zarya was purposefully hiding details about the incident.

She was glad that they had Choko as well. He seemed like a nice team pet, and very resourceful.

She was glad that Zarya learned that Lotus Night isn't about presents. She felt that everyone was so invested in Lotus Night shopping and what they get that they forgot about what it truly meant.

She couldn't help but think about the incident involved zombies. It was sort of poetic. She felt as though everyone was like zombies when shopping for Lotus Night, and there was a zombie apocalypse. When everyone was turned back to normal, her daughters and their friends learned that the gifts weren't important. It was a nice lesson, but she wished her daughters didn't have to be turned into zombies for them to learn it.

Queen Goodfey was looking forward to Lotus Night with her daughters. Of course, she would like a peaceful Lotus Night.

 **The part where Piper learned about Lotus Night not being about gifts wasn't mentioned in the show, but I have a feeling that they all may have learned a lesson about Lotus Night.**


	15. The Princess and the Pirate

**This is the last letter. Sorry it's so late.**

Hi, Mom,

There's something I need to tell you. Me and Kitty are dating.

It's weird, though. I knew I felt something when we were sky pirates, and looking back at it, I know that I have been falling in love with her then. Of course, I was just a kid, and I didn't realize what it was. I just assumed that we were close simply because we were best friends. It wasn't until later, when I met her again in the undercity, that I realized I loved her.

Of course, my life doesn't seem simple, and romance isn't an exception. There was a bit of an argument.

It all started when we were treasure hunting. I didn't want to stay out too late because of an awards ceremony, and she felt like I wasn't as interested in treasure hunting. And then when I felt like the treasure would lead to trouble, it caused the distance to grow more. I just been through enough close calls as a mysticon that I wasn't going to get into a bad spot just for some treasure. Kitty didn't seem to agree, and kept the crystal.

I made the fight worse by asking her to be my admiral. I thought it was a way for us to spend time together. But she refused, and said that I changed and that we shouldn't hang out before leaving.

It didn't last long, though. When I accidently butt-dialled her, I saw that some creepy elves were attacking the ship. Me and Em (who was there with me) quickly told the others and we went to save them, and me and Kitty had a chance to talk. She became my admiral, but had to leave on a mission to seal a monster from a different world away.

Speaking about the mission, we did meet some allies. The crystal was actually to stop a beast from another world, and a group of night elves, led by Raylanna Nightshade, was protecting it. There was a bit of a miscommunication, and we both thought that the other one was the enemy. In my defense, wouldn't you assume cloaked people attacking a friend's ship were your enemy? We should have talked about it before.

I'm glad that we had a chance to talk things out. I really didn't want to lose her. She's the most confident and determined girl I know, and she always has my back.

I guess if I learned anything during the incident, it's that it's good to talk about things. After all, communication would have helped me and Kitty solve our differences faster, and we wouldn't have released a monster from a different realm.

I hope that you get to meet her one day. I'm sure that you'll like her.

Zarya

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Goodfey couldn't believe how quickly her two daughters were growing up. While she was turned to bone, both of them found partners. At least she guessed that it was fairly recent, considering that this was the last letter in the pile.

She guessed she shouldn't be surprised that Zarya and Kitty began dating. After all, she had a feeling that they were close from the previous letters. She was glad that she knew about Kitty first. She admittedly was judgemental about sky pirates, so she may not have been as comfortable with Zarya dating one if she wasn't aware of how much they helped. But if they were so helpful, why weren't they there for the final battle?

She relaxed as she continued reading the letter. That would explain it. After all, she had a feeling that they didn't exactly know when the spectral hand would be released, so they had no idea that the spectral hand would appear.

She was glad that they learned about the importance of communication. She hoped that Zarya remembers the lesson when she's adjusting to the family. After all, it would be difficult, and communication would help. She made a mental note of remembering that for herself as well.

She was looking forward to meeting Kitty. Now that her preconceived thoughts about sky pirates were proven wrong, at least for the pink skulls, she would love to know her daughter's girlfriend better.

Thinking about how open she was to Zarya dating made her think about her reaction to Malvaron and Arkayna. The only reason she could think of was that she raised Arkayna from a young age, where she didn't even expect to meet Zarya. Still, she felt as though that wasn't a good reason, and told herself to accept both Kitty and Malvaron.


End file.
